Happy Hyper Emo
by Fallen.Angel.360
Summary: Sakura moves to a new town, meets Sasuke. Sasuke befriends her. They have go to bed and Sakura gets pregnant. Basically your average teen story. Not a 1 shot please R&R. I changed my mind, there are no side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I really did own Naruto then I wouldn't be making this fanfiction. I will make it into the actual story.

This is for you Happy Hyper Emo. And happy birthday, even though I'm two months late for it. But better late than never.

ZzZzZzZzZ

"Sakura get up and get ready for your first day of your new school," Sakura's mother called to her through the light brown, wooden door. Sakura sleepy got up. She sat up on her bed but on her legs.

"I'm up," Sakura yawned. She stretched and fell out of her bed. She heard her mother walk away from her room. "Whatever,," Sakura sighed as she up and walked over to her dresser. She stared at herself in the mirror, looking at her appearance. "Great bed head," She grabbed her brush, and started brushing her messy, long, natural pink hair.

When she finished brushing her hair, she walked over to her closet and grabbed a completed outfit off of the hanger. She walked over to the bathroom, which was located across the hall. She brushed her teeth, washed her face. "Finally fully awake," She sighed happily. She closed the door of the bathroom, stripped, and turned on the shower. She washed mostly her hair; she turned off the shower and stepped out and put a towel around her chest. She rinsed out her hair, she snatched the hair dryer and started drying her hair.

When she finished drying her hair, she took of the towel and put on red thong. A fish net top, sleeveless, and a black sports looking bra over the fish nets. She then put on black gloves, with no finger tips, that went up to a little bit over the middle of her upper arm. She put on a light blue jeans, the red thong was showing slightly. After that she put on black shocks and her black and white Converses. "No idea what the hell the school dress code is, parents just divorced, starting a new school, no friends what so ever, well this is great, really, really, great." Sakura said sarcastically as she took out a brush and brushed her hair. After she finished her hair was down to waist, her bangs were down to her shoulders. Sakura grabbed her pajama's and walked to her room and threw them on the floor.

She began walking down stairs, to the kitchen. "Hmm, no breakfast, whatever." She sighed. She walked over to the refrigerator, opened it and grabbed an apple. She bit into the apple and left it there.

"Sakura, here," Sakura's mother gave Sakura her black and red backpack. Sakura put it around her back. "Why are you wearing that awful outfit?" She asked. They walked out the door to the garage, and into the white Mustang. "Honestly, were did you get that outfit?" Sakura took out the apple out of her mouth. They took off to Sakura's new school.

"I don't criticize your wardroom, so you don't criticize mine. Got it?" Sakura said harshly. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Sorry, I know, but I just hate the fact that your dressing like a slut or a whore." She said.

"I'm not, I haven't even had sex yet. There is a difference between a whore and a slut. Just don't ask me what the meaning is 'cause I don't know." Sakura explained.

"Please don't mention that word any where near me." Her mother said.

"Whatever," Sakura sighed. She took another bite into the apple. "By the way, what's the name of the school?" Sakura asked as she put her elbow on the door and stared out.

"It's the name of the city that we're in Konoha High School." She explained.

"The name of the city is called Konoha High School. Weird name." Sakura chuckled.

"No that's the name of the school. Konoha is the name of the town, that we are currently living in." She explained annoyed.

"We're going to move again?" Sakura asked as she banged her head on the back of the seat.

"No, well not now. We're going to move when you get accepted into Yale or Harvard or Princeton." She said calmly, she took a left turn at the light. There was another uncomfortable silence between them. Sakura continued to stare out into the open, even though there were buildings in her way. She still stared. They arrived at the high school. "Oh yeah, I'm won't be home when you get back, I'm going on a business trip. I won't be back another month or so."

"Whatever. Mom I'm not going to any of those College's got it?" Sakura said. Her mother stopped unexpectedly stopped the car. Sakura fell forward. "I'm a Junior and I'm choosing to go to Kendall Art College in Grand Rapids, Michigan."

"You're throwing away your future if you go there. What job are you looking for if you go there?" She asked.

"An artist," Sakura said and she got out of the Mustang. She started walking away, Sakura was getting a lot of stares for being the new girl, in the middle of the school year, having pink hair, and her outfit.

"You're not going to be very successful if you choose that path career," She called out. Sakura completely ignored her. She drove off.

"I hate you Tenten little bitch." A blonde haired teen said angrily. Sakura sat down on a widow's ledge and viewed the scene unraveling.

There were two girls involved. A blonde hair girl, with a weird bang, and it her hair was pulled back. She was completely dressed in purple and white. The other girl had brown hair, in two buns on top of her head. This girl had on a red Chinese dress that went down to her ankles. There was a slit down one of the sides of the dress, showing that she had on spandex underneath.

"What why Ino, because you think I'm trying to 'steal' away your precise little Uchiha Sasuke. I have you know I like someone else. Bitch." The brown haired girl yelled.

"Who Hyuga Neji?" The blonde named Ino yelled. The blonde stuck nerve because the brunette blushed, hard. "So I am right you do like Neji. Bitch. Then why were you flirting with Sasuke? Huh?"

The brunette walked away. Sakura got down off of the window ledge and walked off to the principles office. "Are you Haruno Sakura?" The secretary asked Sakura nodded. "Then go on in," Sakura walked onto the office to see a blonde man sitting in a rolling chair doing some paper work.

"Well hello, I'm Uzamaki Yandaime. Here is you schedule and a map of the school. There is a warning bell and a Be- In- Class bell. Now shoo, I'm very busy." He explained. Sakura walked off, staring at her schedule. She heard the warning bell go off.

1 st: Calculus- Hatake Kakashi

2 nd: American Literature- Baki

3 rd: A.P American History- Tsunade

4 th: A.P Chemistry- Orochimaru

5 th: Health- Jiraya

6 th: A.P Art- Hatake Anko

"Nice more A.P classes. Thanks mother." Sakura sarcastic angrily. She threw away the map in the nearest trash can; the trash can was colored in a rainbow. She walked up to the nearest water fountain; it was taken so she waited patently for the guy to move. She leaned her back up against the wall.

He stopped and looked up at her, "Sorry, were you waiting long?" he asked, he was looking down. It sounded like he was depressed or he just swallowed his pride.

"No, but can you tell me where this class is?" Sakura asked.

"May I see," He asked, he lifted up his head however his hair was in the way of showing Sakura his face. Sakura handed over her schedule. He looked over Sakura's schedule, and said, "Wow you have the exact same schedule as I do." He moved his hair out of his face.

He had a pretty face and was taller than Sakura by a head. His hair was navy blue and had messy spikes pointing back. He had onyx eyes; his pupils were hard to tell from his eyes. He had porcelain skin, with a white scar across his left cheek. He wore chained pants with red threads, and a black short sleeve shirt. He had a black sweat shirt tied around his waist.

"Will I escort you to your classes," he asked taking a bow.

"Yes, yes you will," Sakura laughed at the bow. "Because you can choose if you want to or not,"

"Can I escort you to your classes," He asked still the bow form but his face looking at Sakura.

"Yes, yes you can" Sakura laughed even harder.

"May I escort you to your classes," He asked, still looking at Sakura, but in a soft gentle smile.

"Yes, yes you may," Sakura giggled, calming herself down.

"Then follow me," He said they walked together to their first class. They heard the bell go off. "By the way my name is Uchiha Sasuke," He said as they began walking up a flight of stairs.

"Nice to meat you Uchiha Sasuke, my name is Haruno Sakura. I witnessed to girls arguing about you earlier. One was blonde and assumed that the other girl was flirting with you. I think the girl blonde haired girl was named Ino and the brunette was named Tenten, I think." Sakura explained. They finished walking up the stairs

"Oh them, Ino is my biggest fan girl." Sasuke whispered.

"I hate fan girls," they both sighed. They stopped, looked at each other in the eye, and then laughed. After they were done laughing they began walking again.

"So what is your favorite type of music?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"Rap, R and B, Rock, Alternative Rock, Hip Hop, and Classical, but please tell no one that I like classical." Sasuke said.

"Why, you think that it'll damage your rep." Sakura mocked.

"No, I tell any one what type of music I like, but whenever I tell someone that I like Classical, they freak out and not believe me." Sasuke explained.

"You just said a run on sentence. Okay then I like, for music, is Classical. I do like some songs from other genders but it's just the songs." Sakura explained. "Okay changing the subject, how far are you willing to go to protect someone or something that is precious to you? Sakura asked with a slight blush.

"Easy, I would die for them," Sasuke answered. "Okay my turn to change the subject," Sasuke smiled slightly. "Well you sit next to me at lunch and come over after school to my place?" Sasuke invited.

"Hmmm," Sakura stopped and thought about it, Sasuke stopped a few inches in front of her. "Okay I'll sit next to you at lunch however give me to fifth hour to answer that other question." Sakura said, they began walking. "Man we're really late."

"Not really Hatake sensei is always late, about 20 minutes to half hour, to so we're safe." Sasuke explained. "Well here it is," Sasuke stopped and pointed. They entered the room, and sat down at the nearest empty table, which was in the back. Each table could fit two people and they were black. "So why are you taking AP classes," Sasuke inquired.

"Oh my Mom wants me to go to a high up school for college, so she pounds me on my homework and tests. Yet I told her before I even got here, to school, that I want to go to Kendall Art College." Sakura clarified.

"Wait you just said you wanted to go to Kendall Art College, the in Grand Rapids Michigan right?" Sasuke asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yes that's the one," Sakura sighed.

"Well then I want to go there as well," Sasuke said happily. (I don't care what you peoples think or say, I made Sakura and Sasuke an artists)

"Cool, changing the subject again, but what's your GPA?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, um 4.3," Sasuke answered. "The top student in this entire school."

"Oh okay," Sakura sighed in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Hey Sakura, why do you seem so down about it." Sasuke asked in a concerned tone voice.

"Oh, I have a 4.5 GPA," Sakura sighed. Sasuke had a face of pure surprise.

"H-how did you get a 4.5? It's impossible to get a 4.5." Sasuke asked, his head fell on the table.

"Oh blame my mom. She basically sued my school district to give students a higher GPA grading scale. I was the top student in my old school." Sakura explained with a big blush.

"Where did you used to go?"

"Oh um, Saint Michael's Institute for Extraordinary Students in Advance Placement," Sakura said. "Or in other words SMIESAP" (This school does not exist whatsoever I made it up, I know crappy name)

"Wow a mouthful," Sasuke laughed.

"True, but I can memorize that but I can't seem to memorize this school's name or this city." Sakura laughed.

"Okay class calm down, settle down please," The teacher said as he finally came into the classroom. The class quieted. "Well hello there, you must be the new student. ... What was it again?" He asked, some of the students sniggered.

Sakura stood up. "Oh um Haruno Sakura, age 17. And my hair is naturally this color, if you make fun of the color of my hair or criticizes my wardrobe then I'll have to beat you into a bloody pulp. And I will back that up." Sakura threatened.

"Okay then, ... you may sit down now," He said nervously, Sakura sat down. "Just complete these work sheets, then you can talk." Hatake sensei passed out some sheets to the class. Then, as soon as he was done, he sat down at his desk and started reading a book.

"Just so you know, it's like this nearly every day. The only time it's like this is during the mid- terms and final exams, that's it." Sasuke whispered.

"Great, wow this looks easy enough." Sakura murmured. In no time at all Sasuke and Sakura finished at the same time. Sasuke finished before Sakura. The sheet was merely one sided with only a few problems, like three.

"We keep the sheets, well until the end of the week. And today is Wednesday." Sasuke explained. Within the next few minutes the rest of the class finished and they all started talking among themselves. A small group of girls came up to Sakura and Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing with Sasuke- kun?" The middle girl asked angrily.

"Um I don't know, uh talking to him." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh Sasuke- Sama, I thought that only the members of the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club only one allowed to make you laugh." On of the fan girls on Sasuke and Sakura's left said in a romantic tone of voice. Sakura had a hint of jealousy pass through her.

"Okay one I hate fan girls. Two I hate the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club. Three, anyone is allowed to make me laugh. She is the only one who was capable of doing though." Sasuke explained angrily. "Oh yeah did I mention that I hate overly obsessed fan girls like yourselves." Sasuke said in a near yell. All of the fan girls backed of, going back to their own seats. Every few seconds they turned to glare at Sakura.

ZzZzZzZzZzZ

Please review. The more reviews the better the story and the longer it is too. Happy Hyper Emo you don't have to review, considering this is your story and birthday present.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don not own any thing related to Naruto. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

Okay there is going to be a lot of OOC, so bare with me. Oh and this story is going to be a little fast pace. If you don't pacing stories then don't read it. Please review.

ZzZzZzZzZzZ

"Wow, I just now realized that we've been talking to each other for a little bit over a half a school day, but we sound like we've been friends for a few years, months. I don't care though," Sakura sighed as they walked out of the classroom. Sakura was following Sasuke around, and he didn't mind that she was following him. Actually he found it quite cute. Sometimes during class he caught himself staring at her when she wasn't looking.

"Do you ever care?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually you'll be surprised at what I do care for." Sakura said, she smiled at him in a sweet and friendly kind of way. Sasuke blushed hard, really hard. Sakura's back was turned on him.

"Okay we have first lunch and the same goes for the rest of my friends. Whom you get to meet." Sasuke explained. Sakura cheered. "I'll introduce them to you and you to them. And if were buying or bringing or not even eating then go up to the roof. Don't tell any one especially the fan girls." Sasuke explained. As they started walking up a flight of stairs.

"Why would I tell anyone, idiot." Sakura muttered.

"I'm no idiot, I was just telling you. By the way, we sometimes play a game. Not a board game. Unless it's within a month of mid- terms or final exams or a week of a big test then we study and help each other study. We are some of the top students in the school. Well except Naruto, he gets good tests scores but he barely does his homework. He does do the class work." Sasuke explained in great detail. He ran his fingers through his bangs. Sasuke sighed. They walked up another flight of stairs.

"Okay thank you for explaining, but what if only one person needs to study, while the rest of you don't?" Sakura asked.

"Good question. Actually that happened once. Then the rest of us help him study. Oh yeah we're all guys. Even though some of us may not look it, but we are." Sasuke warned as they stopped at a door, leading to the outside. By the looks of it from the somewhat small square window that was on the door.

"I know that, well actually I kind of guessed well more like assumed." Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke opened the door and allowed Sakura to go first . Sakura went through, and Sasuke came up behind her. He put his arm around her neck. "Why do you have you're arm around me?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Trust me," Sasuke whispered.

"Hey Sasuke who's the new skank," A red head said as he got down off of what he was sitting on, his legs were dangling two feet off of the ground.

"Why do call me a skank?" Sakura asked calmly. Sasuke put his arm down off of Sakura's shoulder.

"Gaara, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sasuke tried to warned.

"The way you dress," He said brushing his fingers through his blood red short hair. Sakura went up to him; Sasuke just stared at her in pure awe. She grabbed the rim of his shirt and then beat him into a bloody pulped.

"Uh, Gaara are you okay?" A blonde haired teen asked, as he got on his knees to ask the red head. (How I imagined this little scene is a chibi. A chibi Sakura beats up chibi Gaara, and Gaara is like this chibi mess. And chibi Naruto is looking down at the puddle of Gaara.)

"What's your fucking problem bitch. You come up here then beat the living shit out of me." He yelled as he got up.

"Whatever, we at least your admitting you got clobbered by a girl. And I'm no skank." Sakura said proudly. "Whatever you do, do not make fun of my hair color or my wardrobe. Just as a future reference." Sakura warned. ( I originally wrote this scene as Sasuke warned his own friends, not Sakura.)

"Gaara I brought her up here, for reasons I do not want to say." Sasuke said. "The only reason is I will say is that we all at least one thing in common is that we all hate fan girls."

"Sasuke- bastard, I think you like her." The blonde teen said in a romantic annoying tone of voice.

"Sakura this is Subaku Gaara," Sasuke said as he pointed to the red head, ignoring the blonde. He wore black pants, a black long sleeve shirt and a leather looking jacket that went down to his ankles. "The blonde hyper head Uzamaki Naruto. And yes those whiskers are tattooed into his face, don't know why though." The blonde hair teen had a white shirt, blue jeans, and an open orange jacket. "The silent one over there that's staring at the sky is Hyuga Neji." He wore basically all white. His shorts were an off white and his hair was slightly above his waist. "And female looking guy is Shiro Haku,"

"Hiya, I am a guy. Naruto still thinks I'm a girl. And nice to meet you." He said happily. He wore a forest green baggy sleeved school girl shirt shirt, with a black school girl tie. He had on a pair of black pants, with brown sandals. His hair was longer than Sakura's.

"Nice to meet you to Haku," Sakura said with an infinitesimal smile. "Actually nice to meet all of you." Gaara sat back down where he was originally. Naruto sat down in front of Haku, facing him.

"Oh, guys this is Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Naruto. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke.

"So Naruto, when is your little sleep over slash study group to be," Neji asked, without turning his head away from the sky.

"This Friday through Monday. Any time during that time period." Naruto said.

"So it's come and go kind of study group?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, your invited to Sakura," Naruto yelled happily.

"I don't know where you live. And on top of that I don't think my mother would allow me to go any way." Sakura explained. Haku, Sasuke, and Naruto looked a little unhappy about it. "Wait my mother said that she would be gone by the time I get back home and she said that she wouldn't be there for the next month." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke heard. "I'll go just give me directions from this school to your place. Then I'll might show up."

"YEAH," Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sakura slightly laughed at the hyper headed idiot.

Sakura closed her eyes and sung out, everyone turned to face her, even Neji.

"Please let me love you

Lonely heart, do not run

I am beside you

You hide your wounds

As if I fear them

Let me kiss them

And cry for you

Just let me love you

I won't flinch or run

When you learn, love

That I'm here to stay

Let me love you

As freely as you are

Let us be together

Here, now, and forever" Sakura's voice echoed faintly as she sang out the poem. Everyone automatically formed a circled with Sakura included.

"Wow that was completely random." Gaara said harshly. Sakura opened up her eyes again. Her face looked slightly disappointed. Gaara took no notice of her expression. "But it was beautiful anyway."

"Wow Gaara giving a complement, now that's a first." Haku said happily. "He is right though. Is that the whole song?" He asked. Sakura shook her head as she bit her lip, not hard.

"Can you sing the rest?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

Sakura closed her eyes and begun to sing the song.

"Please let me love you

Lonely heart, do not run

I am beside you

You hide your wounds

As if I fear them

Let me kiss them

And cry for you

Just let me love you

I won't flinch or run

When you learn, love

That I'm here to stay

Let me love you

As freely as you are

Let us be together

Here, now, and forever

Please let me love you

Lonely heart, do not run

I am beside you

You hide your wounds

As if I fear them

Let me kiss them

And cry for you

Just let me love you

I won't flinch or run

When you learn, love

That I'm here to stay

Let me love you

As freely as you are

Let us be together

Here, now, and forever

Please let me love you"

"My mom used to sing it to me whenever I couldn't go to sleep when I was little." Sakura explained after she finished singing. Sasuke turned his back against them all, not showing his face. He was blushing so hard. He got up and started walking away. He stopped, staring at the sky, like Neji did earlier, but in a different way.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Nothing, nothings wrong. But I can't wait for you to give me that answer after next hour." Sasuke said.

"Oh I forgot, well anyway I already got my answer." Sakura said, Sasuke turned to her with a happy puppy face. He looks really cute like that. "I'm going to tell you next hour. Got it," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded like a puppy.

ZzZzZzZzZzZ

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm finally down with this chapter. REVIEW OR ELSE. Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter sorry that I cut it so short but it felt like a good place to cut off at. The song that Sakura sung is not mine what so ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even the fan girls. Don't think I even own the plot.**

This fanfiction is for Happy Hyper Emo. Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays. By the way I'm listening to Boom Boom Boom, while I was typing this part of the story.

Sasuke emits his feelings for Sakura. How does Sakura respond to that?

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

"Sasuke please go out with me?" A fan girl begged. She literally go on her knees and begged him. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, asleep.

"No," Sasuke said firmly, before she explained why he should go out with him. The fan girl got up and walked away depressingly like. Another fan girl came up to test her luck. "No," He said annoyed before he gave her a chance to even speak, she also walked away depressed. Another girl came up, putting on hand on the table. Looking at Sasuke with an evil tint in her eyes.

"Are you gay, because you are turning down every girl that asks you out or attempting to ask you out?" The light colored brunette asked, taking her arm off of the table, and crossing them.

"No I'm not gay. I happen to like a girl." All of the fan girls gasped in joy. "A girl who is within a meter of me, in a directions." The fan girls all groan in disappointment. The brunette blushed dropping her arms.

"Do you really like me?" She asked.

"No," Sasuke said firmly. The brunette had a face of disappointment. She walked away. "Sakura, oh Sakura." Sasuke poked her a couple of times. Sakura stirred in her sleep. "Sakura class is about to begin." He poked her again.

"I was having a nice dream." Sakura said sleepily.

"Wow a top student sleeping in class." Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey Sasuke will you go out with me?" A fan girl asked rushing up to them. Sakura raised her head a little bit.

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"PLEASE!" The fan girl screamed.

"No, so just shut up. I will never go out with you. I like someone else."

"Who?"

"I give any fan girl this little challenge or anybody who just wants to know. The girl I like has the initials H S. Last name first, first name last. Got, because I not going to repeat myself. Good luck figuring it out." Sasuke challenged the fan girls.

"Kay, thank you Sasuke- sama. I'll figure it out soon." The fan girl cheered, she gave up and walked away.

"So who do you like?" Sakura asked in a teasing character of voice.

"I'm not saying until you give me your answer." Sasuke teased back. Sakura turned to Sasuke, and Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Okay then," Sakura said, looking at Sasuke right in the eyes with a sexy glint. "My answer is,"

"Hello class, only tours and two days left until the weekend. And remember this Friday is the start of the Baby Project. Well hello there you must be the new student Haruno Sakura. The new girl. Welcome to Health. Let me explain what's going on. This Friday is the start of a month long project with a baby. With a partner of the opposite sex, even if your gay. This project is worth two thirds of your grade. Since Sasuke here doesn't have a partner yet, your his partner. Whether you like it or not." He said all at once really, really, really, really fast. The gift of gab.

"Wow, I actually understood that all," Sakura in a surprised voice with a slight laugh.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I did." Sakura said a little annoyed. Glaring at Sasuke, he took no notice.

"Now anyone whatsoever for this month long baby project?" He asked the class.

Nearly the entire class raised their hand. He picked some random girl. "Um, are we allowed to pick out the gender of the baby?" She asked shyly. More than half of the class whose hands where up went down. Same question.

"Kind of there are fifteen girls and fifteen boys. Some of the begging couples are allowed to choose which sex they want. Does that answer your question?" He explained.

"Which gender do you want?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"I don't care, I want it to be a surprise," Sakura sighed with a small smile and a light blush.

"O, okay." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"What's wrong with what I choose." Sakura asked, in a whisper, angrily.

"Nothing. That's what I want as well." Sasuke explained in a whisper.

"Anymore less ridiculous questions." The teacher asked the class. Sakura and Sasuke had missed the last question and answer. All of the class shook their heads. "Good," The bell rang for class to get out. "Okay prepare yourselves for tomorrow. We are going to talk about this project in more detail." He said. Sakura and Sasuke were some of the last people to get out of the classroom.

"Okay answer please." Sasuke insisted.

"My answer is yes. Now who do you like?" Sakura asked.

"You." Sasuke said casually, he began to walk away.

"What?" Sakura yelled. She chased after him, catching up to Sasuke. "You mean you like me?" Sasuke nodded his head. "We only known each other for not even a full school day."

"So what. I like you the moment that I saw you. Which is way before this school day began. I live on the other side of the street of you. When you moved into your house, I saw you. And the one thing that I notice is that you read actual books. Not Cosmo Girl, but books. And you dress in your own style not what's popular or what's in." Sasuke explain, Sakura's expression was complete shock, but with a blush. Her entire face was tomato red. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Other than the fact you actually gave me a shock." Sakura mumbled.

"Your serious? Your not mad?" Sasuke asked. They started walking to their next class.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not mad." She laughed.

"Who do you like?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled a little.

"You," Sakura answered, this time it was Sasuke's turn to be shocked. "So now that we got clear, will you go out with me?" Sakura asked and Sasuke snapped out of shock.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. "I always that the boy was suppose to make the first move."

"Sometimes, depending on what kind of girl she is. And I'm not that kind of girl." Sakura explained. "I sometimes like to make the move. Just to let you know. Oh and if I haven't made any move, then I'm waiting for you to make the move. Got it?" She said.

"Yes I got it." Sasuke sighed, annoyed. They walked into their next, and final class of the day. "Art is fun and easy, and we get to sit anywhere we want." Sasuke explained after the few minutes of silence between them.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Okay sorry that it's so short, I waned to make it longer, but I didn't know how to go on. Well I know that for a boy and a girl will not have feelings for each in less than a school. Well to prove you wrong it actually happened to a good friend of mine. Weird huh. It can happen. Well anyway review. Review or else I'll delete this story. (Evil laugh)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even the fan girls. Don't think I even own the plot.**

**This fanfic is for Happy Hyper Emo, a friend named Amanda.**

**Warning there might me a small dosage of a smexy scene somewhere in this chapter.**

Karou Uchiha-san: Than you so much for reviewing for all three chapters. I have one question to ask though who's Kain? And also thank you for Story alerting, adding me to Favorite Author, and favoring this story.

ChristinaAngel: Thank you for Story Alert.

EmoFruitloop: I love your name it's so funny and cool. Thank you for Author Alerting me.

MomoShiroForever: Thank you so much.

Thank you all so much. So please review.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

**On the last chapter:** "Yes I got it." Sasuke sighed, annoyed. They walked into their next, and final class of the day. "Art is fun and easy, and we get to sit anywhere we want." Sasuke explained after the few minutes of silence between them.

"Oh that's nice. Now I actually look even more forward to than I usually do." Sakura said happily. "I love art."

"I kind of figured that out when you were drawing in like every class." Sasuke laughed. They walked into the art room and sat own at some table.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

"So Sakura this is my house," Sasuke as he grabbed her hand and slightly pulled her inside the house. "Come on, my family isn't that scary. My Mother, father, and older brother are all at work right now." Sasuke explained.

"That's interesting." Sakura sighed. Sakura began to walk without Sasuke forcing her to. He took her upstairs.

"This is my room." Sasuke said unlocking his door. There was a Keep Out and Do Not Enter signs up on his door.

Sakura saw his room was all black, wooden floors with black rugs. Posters of artists and bands were hanging up on the walls. There were purple and black candles all over his room. His curtains were black, with purple skulls. His bed was a queen size with black sheet and a big, thick, black blanket. Above the bed was a black netting. Up against a wall was a book self full of manga's, bought text books, and gothic type books.

"Nice room, it's really, really cool. My room is still getting unpacked and updated. So it's not the way I want it. Even if I could my mom would remodel it when I'm gone or something." Sakura complimented.

"Thanks," Sasuke said. "But I still don't understand why I'm so freaking popular."

"Among the girls anyway. I think a lot of those fan girls want to get laid by you. And I think that it's because you have a very pretty face and a hot body. No matter what you wear." Sakura explained, with a slight blush.

"Wait do you think I'm hot or do you want to get laid by me?" Sasuke said, stopping half way to his bookshelf.

"Yes, I do think you're hot." Sakura said happily. Sasuke grabbed her and dragged her on to his bed. He laid on top of her, his face a foot away from hers. "I'm not going to answer that last. I'm going to keep you guessing." Sakura laughed darkly. "But it would freak my mother out if found out that I got pregnant." Sakura mumbled.

"You really do hate your mother." Sasuke said as he got off of Sakura. His head was on a pillow.

"Kind of. She's trying really, really hard to make me into some girly- girl. And why did lay on top of me?" Sakura asked.

"I felt like it. I wasn't going to rape you or anything." Sasuke sighed. Sasuke sat up and said, "Do you want to do something or anything?"

"Um, you could give me a tour of the town. Considering that I just moved here yesterday." Sakura said happily. This time Sakura got on top of Sasuke, there bodies parallel to each other. Sakura leaned down in for a kiss.

"Hey Sasuke, your school friends are here," some called, it sounded like an older male. "Oh sorry Sasuke, I didn't know that you had your girlfriend here." Sakura got up off of Sasuke, Sasuke shot up out of his bed.

"Itachi get out." Sasuke yelled. "You guys can come in if you like" Gaara, Neji, Haku, and Naruto came into his room. Sakura got up and left the room. Temporarily, to take off the fish net off of her. When she finished putting back on her sports bra she went out of the bathroom. (Yeah whatever, the door was open when they wee walking upstairs so she knows where it is.)

"So are you a fan girl?" Itachi asked. Dragging Sakura into his room, pushing her onto a chair and tying her to the chair. Tying her legs together then to the chair, and her waist, to the bars that hold up the back part. Her thighs were tied together and tied to the chair, the seat part. Her arms were tied together, they were to tied to the bars, and her arms went over the back part. "If you scream you'll wish you were died."

"Are you Itachi?" Sakura said. She was glaring at him.

"Answer my question first. Are you a fan girl?" He said.

"Nope, I'm no fan girl. I despise nearly every fan girl that I see." Sakura answered.

"I am Itachi," He leaned up to her neck and started kissing her neck. Sakura want to punch him so badly, but she couldn't.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

"Where did Sakura go?" Naruto said just realizing she went out of the room.

"The bathroom." Neji sighed.

"Are you wishing that you are some where else, Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Neji sighed. "But being with friends makes it all worth wild later." Neji explained. "Why did you befriend her anyway? She could be another fan girl herself. Just hating other fan girls, like most other fan girls wish for secretly." Neji asked.

"Because ... she's more sane than those fan girls are. I like her." Sasuke said.

"Really Sasuke- bastard?" Naruto asked a little too loud.

"Yes, I do. Don't tell her that before I do." Sasuke said, with a blush. "I'm going to look for her, before my brother does." Sasuke left the room, walking over to his brothers room, just in cause.

ZzZzZzZzZzZ

"Don't underestimate me. I'm stronger than I look." Sakura sighed. She saw that Sasuke was standing right there. She gave him a reassuring look of 'Don't bother just yet.' Itachi did not noticed this.

"Really, yeah right." Itachi laughed.

"Okay then you asked for it." Sakura warned. She moved her arms and legs apart and the rope broke for the both of them. She grabbed the rope that tied her waist the chair and broke that in less than two seconds.

"Whoa," Itachi said fall backwards, landing on his ass. Sakura beat him into a bloody pulp just like she did Gaara.

"Nice," Sasuke said. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. They started walking out of the room

"Thanks." Sakura blushed. "Before you ask, I used to go to this Gym place and my teacher was Tsunade. She was so strong, stronger than all of the men in my old town. I was her best student in the entire class and any other class. So she gave me private one on one training. I went through hell with her but it made me stronger, emotionally and physically. So in those situations like what Itachi just did, I don't freak out."

"So that explains why you were able to beat Gaara in to a bloody pulp." Sasuke laughed.

"Yes that basically explains it." Sakura said, they walked into Sasuke's room.

"Basically explains what?" Naruto asked.

"Before I moved here I used to go to a gym and had a teacher named Tsunade. She is stronger than of the men in the town. She had classes and out all of the classes she had I was her top student. So she took me and gave me private lessons. It was hell but me stronger, emotionally and physically." Sakura explained again.

"Oh okay. So Sasuke are you still thinking about moving?" Gaara said, completely ignoring Sakura.

"Yup." Sasuke put his arms around Sakura.

"That's all I needed to know." Gaara said and he left the room.

"Surprised that you not chasing after him, Neji." Sasuke said.

"Shut up." Neji said with a blush.

"Are you two like best friends or something." Sakura said in a monotone voice.

"How could you tell? You barely know me." Neji asked surprised.

"Hello I'm a girl." Sakura laughed. Neji then chased after Gaara.

"Wow, I knew him for about three years and not once did I see Neji or Gaara ever being close friends." Haku explained. "Well I need to get going. See ya'" And with that he left.

"Well I feel like a third wheel. So bye." Naruto aid and he left.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Sakura said. "And you going to move out of here?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. I haven't told my friends yet that I was thinking that we should all move into a house together." Sasuke explained. Kissing her neck, Sakura was in pure ecstasy. On the inside she was doing flips, but on the outside she gave a smile. She dragged him over to his bed.

"I'm ready now," Sakura spoke softly; she was not even to a whisper point.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

**Sorry but I wanted to make it longer. Sasuke laid Sakura. ** P **Haha, Is Sakura going to get pregnant? Read and find out. And review. The more reviews the longer the next chapter is going to be, maybe.**

**Does anyone know the song 'I'm In Love With a Striper'? **

**Well here's my remake, 'I'm In Love With a Stalker'**

**Review or else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even the fan girls. Don't think I even own the plot.**

**I'm currently eating yummy ramen and rice with soy sauce. Of coarse in two different bowls. With chop sticks, using chop sticks is easier than using a fork I think. I'm no Japanese or Chinese person. My family is completely European.**

**Well review. Or else!!!!!!!!!**

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ **

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said as she snuggled closer to her lover for warmth.

"Hmmm." Sasuke hummed.

"Tomorrow would you like to come over to my place?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Sure, I would love that." Sasuke said putting his arms around Sakura. Sakura blushed. "Do know what time it is?" Sasuke asked.

"Kind of, I think it's around 8ish," Sakura answered.

"Shit, my parents will be home at around eight thirty." Sasuke said. Sakura shot up and started getting dressed.

"You would like to stay for dinner?" Sasuke asked getting up and getting dressed himself.

"Sure, but I need to run over to my place and take a shower. What time should I be here?" Sakura asked.

"Around nine thirty." Sasuke said. Sakura ran out the room to grab her fish net.

"Bye Sasuke, see ya in a little bit." Sakura said , in a rush. Then she ran out the of the house.

"Bye Sakura," Sasuke yelled. But she was gone.

Sakura ran into the bathroom and took another shower, to wash away the smell of the sweat. She used her mother shampoo and conditioner. Sakura uses her own shampoo and conditioner, that do not have a scent. Her mother's are the smell of vanilla and honey. She used regular soap to wash herself, and then she used her mothers lavender body wash. She got out of the shower dried herself. Walked into her room and took out an outfit that her mother got but she was probably never going to wear at school.

Sakura used nail polish remover to take off the black nail polish, off of her toenails and fingernails. Sakura put on her skin tone nylons; she put on a normal comfortable white bra. The outfit that she chose was a dress that went down to her ankles. The dress was light blue; with a light pink a Lilly flower on the back. There was a light pink bow that tied around her waist. The dress was sleeveless. Sakura put on black high heels; the high heels were only a half an inch high.

Sakura went into the went into the bathroom again, and she dried her hair. Sakura put her hair in a ponytail, leaving only her bangs. Sakura sighed in relief. She started walking over to Sasuke's place. When she got there she heard Sasuke begging.

"Please Mother you have to believe me, nothing happened between her and me" She heard him say.

"No I'm sorry, but I just don't believe you. If she just came here rang that door bell and said that nothing happened between then I'll believe you." Sakura heard and older women's voice.

"Why?" She heard Itachi ask.

"Because then there's two verses one." Just then Sakura rang the door bell. "I got it. She heard the older women say and she is the one who opened the door. "Oh hello. Did you hear what we were discussing?"

"No, the last thing that I heard was 'two verses one.' Sasuke invited me to dinner." Sakura explained in a gentle and kind tone of voice. Sakura smiled kindly was well.

"Oh, then please come in. I like your dress, it's pretty, and it matches your hair color." She complimented. "Please come in." Sakura came in and took off her shoes.

"Thank you so much for that lovely compliment. I mean it. Your pretty yourself." Sakura complimented.

'Oh go to hell. I hate acting like this. Get to the mother fucking question, bitch' Inner Sakura yelled inside of her head.

"Thank you for that compliment. You may leave now Sasuke." She said. Sasuke took and Sakura and went into his room.

"Okay why are you dress like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because to be on your parents good side." Sakura answered. "Now explain what did Itachi say to you parents, and what did you say." Sakura demanded in a whisper.

"Okay, when my parents got home Itachi came to them right away, because I was in the shower. He said that he had his friends over, and you. He gave them your name, but not your style of clothing. He said that we had sex, even though we did. If they found out I would be ground until I graduate. From college. So when I got out of the shower I told them that nothing happened between us, when the rest of my friends left. All we did was play Go Fish. Then I told them that Itachi was the one who tried to rape you. They don't believe me." Sasuke explained in a low whisper.

"Okay, now that truth the first thing I heard when came here was 'Please Mother you have to believe me, nothing happened between her and me'. So I heard that part that if I say my part of the story and if it matches up with your story then you're off the hook." Sakura told Sasuke in a whisper.

"Dinner's ready." Sasuke's mother called through the house. They finished up their conversation and walked down stairs, Sakura put in her 'Proper Lady' act. Sasuke lead Sakura to the Dinner room of their house. "Oh Sakura, were here earlier today?" Sasuke's mother asked Sakura.

"Yes, I was. Just a few minutes that we both got here, Itachi came home here. The same with Sasuke's friends." Sakura explained in her 'Proper Lady Voice. "Gaara left first, I think it was because I was here, then Neji left. Then it was Haku. Later it was Naruto who left, because I think he said he felt like a third wheel. I think that was it."

"Oh okay, um when all of Sasuke's friends left, did anything happen between you two?" She asked.

"Yes something did happen," There was silence and tension between the four people in the room for her to continue the sentence. "I kept losing to Go Fish." Sakura said happily. Sasuke burst into laughter. "um Sasuke why are you laughing?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Sasuke kept on laughing, when he was done. He was gasping for air. "Because, there was a huge aura of tension between the four of us and then you gave an answer completely different from what any one was expecting. Well except us."

"Oh and Sasuke saved my virginity from Itachi." Sakura gasped in remembrance.

"Itachi your grounded until Sasuke gets a kid or when Sasuke moves out of the house which on do you want?" She evilly.

"What did I do?"

"Well you lied to me, braking my trust of you. And you nearly raped a new neighbor. So which one?" She asked again.

"Both." Itachi said.

"Okay you are grounded when moves out of the house and then has a kid. Got it?" Itachi nodded. "Good. Now lets eat. Sorry for all of those questions." She apologized.

ZzZzZzZzZzZ

"Bye Sakura, see you tomorrow." Sasuke called.

"Bye Sasuke," Sakura waved good bye. She walked home, as soon as she got back in her house she changed into her pajama's. She went into her bathroom to brush her teeth, and then went to bed.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

**Whoa, hold up. A lot of people keep telling me about another fanfic that I wrote had a Mary- sue character, but it's deleted now. What the hell is a Mary- sue character? Okay I do know but I'm not sure if I'm right about it. Some one please tell me. **

**I have Sanctuary stuck in my head. **

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I don't think I even own the plot. Oh well.**

Will someone please tell me what a mary- sue is? Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I have mid-terms coming up, actually they're over now. I still have the aftermath stress. Gah, stupid stress of stupid unnecessary classes. So for the classes I have been studding my brains out. Literally, I would rather write all of these fanfictions rather than studying, which in my opinion is a lot more stressful. I also have to choose my next year courses.

Okay the more I was writing this part of this story I notice how much it sucks. I mean other people might like this chapter but I think that it is so freaking corny. So to be making me happy and write more please review.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Thank you all for reviewing.

**Karou Uchiha-san: **You of all ppl review the most. Well congratulations on finding away around the reviewing system. I will use that more often. And I would love to be friends with you and your welcome. I update my page a lot. More than necessary. 

**Ririi-gonatsu: **Thank you for saying that my story was adorable. That means so much to me. Actually every review, except for flames and or burns, means so much to me. I have recently started copying and pasting the reviews and anything else I get from fanfiction/ you ppls. 

**Leafninja95**: Thnx.

**JuLii3-ChAn: **Okay I will continue to update, but not as frequently because I have other stories that I want to work on.

**Annonomouis**: Thank you.

**Alexanderia Davis**: Lol, my mom does know that I read M rated, but she thinks that I stopped. She also used to think I write M rated but I told her that it was because just to be safe on the rating scale. Total flat out lie. She doesn't know what a lemon is or a lime is; I'm safe for that. Sorry that you gotten grounded from fanfiction. 

Here is some helpful advice; depending on how old you are you could read and or write fanfictions at school. Hint hint wink wink nudge nudge for any and all fanfiction readers and or writers or both; like myself.

Okay on with the story.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ (Two months later)

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Bee-_

Sakura slammed her hand on her alarm clock for snooze. She turned her back to her alarm clock, the front of her body facing the wall. "Stupid alarm clock." Sakura sleepily mumbled. She tried going back into her dream state of mind. Where, to a point, she began drooling slightly. She didn't realize this at first. "Oh fuck," Sakura mumbled. She got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She cleaned herself off. "Oh the hell might as well get ready for school." Sakura said as she started brushing her teeth and hair. She walked back over to her room and got dress. 

Sakura wore a black mini skirt, with a black cross chained to a chain, with a pair of torn up baggy jeans, underneath her black skirt. She wore a pair of black flip flops, showing off her black nail polish on her toe nails. She had a tight sleeveless black shirt; it showed part of her stomach. She had on handless gloves that went up to the middle of her upper arm.

Sakura walked to the bathroom again and pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail. She put on some light, and barely noticeable, make- up. Just your average eye shadow. Very, very, very, light dull blue. 

Suddenly Sakura felt sick, she turned around and vomited, standing over the toilet. She fell to her knees, shaking violently. Then she realized what might cause the sudden sickness. She crawled to the cabinets, that were under the sink. She opened them up and stared to search for something. Something to help her if her thoughts were right, but hopefully she was wrong. Sakura found the box, the box of pregnancy tests. 

"Thank you mother. You always had this when I first started my periods. You didn't believe me when I didn't have sex with some guys like some slut. Well fuck you. I lost my virginity two months ago. I still can't believe you're still gone. You fucking said you'll be gone for about a month." Sakura sighed. She checked to make sure that they weren't expired. And they weren't. It was a new box that was never opened before; she took out one and tested herself. It read that she was pregnant. She was in shock, she took another test it still read that she was pregnant. She did it again and again until the box was completely empty. They all read the same thing; she was pregnant. SAKURA HARUNO IS PREGNANT! 

Sakura threw away all the packaging and most of the pregnancy tests, except for three of them. "Wow, I just screwed my life big time. SWEET. PAY BACK TO MY MOTHER." Sakura grabbed her backpack and ran to the front door. When she opened it, she nearly crashed into Sasuke. She dropped her backpack, and stared into his onyx eyes. "Hi um I something to tell you." Sakura stuttered. She pulled him into her house and into the kitchen. She forced him to sit down.

"Okay, I'm listening," Sasuke, said sounding a little confused. Sakura handed him the three pregnancy tests. Sasuke stared at them really, really confused. The writing was so miniature and kind of far away, that he couldn't read it, yet he saw that they all read the same thing. He looked at Sakura, "Um what are these?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him with confusion.

"Didn't you study these in health?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke shook his head. "Ok, they are pregnancy tests, portable style. I took an entire box full of them, all 99.9 percent accurate. They read that some chick is pregnant. Do you know who that chick is?" Sakura asked curiously, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Sasuke's face. He shook his head again. Sakura turned her back on Sasuke "I'm that chick." Sakura said she didn't face him when she said those three words. Sasuke got up and hugged Sakura around her shoulders.

"Don't worry I'm not the kind person who abandons someone," Sasuke said, his hands lowering to Sakura's waist, "Don't worry." Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style. He carried her to her couch at gently put her down. "I'll want to be there." He smiled; Sakura could fell the warmed of his smile. 

"Thank you," Sakura whispered. Sasuke legs were crossed; Sakura laid her head down in Sasuke's lap. He didn't mind, not at all. They stayed that way for who knows that long. At that moment they did not care anything, the school, their parents, and the teachers, nothing. The entire house was silent, except for the two teens breathing. The phone suddenly rung causing the two of them to jump, Sakura fell off the couch, landing on her butt. (This happens to me a lot, but I fall off my bed) Sakura got up and walked over the phone, Sasuke followed her. Sakura picked up the phone, "Hello," Sakura answered.

"_Hello. May we please speak to your parent or guardian?"_ An older woman said on the other end.

"I'm sorry but she is on a business trip. She'll be on several business trips so she won't be coming back for another month or so." Sakura explained. "I'll be at a doctor's appointment for today."

"_Oh okay then, as long as you have a doctor's note, then you have an excuse from school."_ The woman explained, then she hung up.

"Um how was that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned to him.

"The school was calling to notify my mom why I'm not there." Sakura explained. 

"Oh shit, that means that they are going to call or they already did. Want to come with me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded happily. They walked over to Sasuke's house, and barely made it to the phone. Sasuke picked it up.

"Hello," He answered. 

"_Hello. May we please speak to your parent or guardian?"_ An older woman said on the other end.

"Sorry, but they are at work right now." Sasuke answered.

"_Oh, we don't have the phone numbers of their work or cell phone numbers of either of your parents or guardians." _She said, the sound of shuffling papers was heard in the background. 

"My parents don't have cell phones," Sasuke explained. "I have high fever; I think it was about a 101.23" Sasuke explained in a complete lie. "I'll be going to the doctors later. As soon as I'm up to it. Which it'll be as soon this phone call ends." 

"_Oh okay then, as long as you have a doctor's note, then you have an excuse from school."_ The woman explained, then she hung up.

"You kind of used the same excuse as I did." Sakura sighed. Sasuke laughed a little.

"Yes I used the basic structure of your excuse but I did in a completely different way." He laughed Sakura followed his example. "Come on lets go." Sasuke said, and they left.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

"Miss Haruno," The nurse called out. Both Sakura and Sasuke got up to the nurse. "The doctor ready to see you now." The nurse walked off, and they followed. "In here please. Miss Haruno wear this." The nurse handed over a gown. "You may use the curtain over there." The nurse left. Sakura closed the curtain, and put on the gown. 

"I hate these stupid down, I hate the feeling, and the color." Sakura complained. She got up on the seat thing that she (or I) knew the name of. 

"Suck it up," Sasuke laughed, Sakura also laughed. The doctor came in, so Sasuke and Sakura stopped laughing.

"Okay, why are you here?" He asked. 

"I think I'm pregnant. I wanted to make sure that I am, so that's why we're here." Sakura explained. 

"Okay then let's get started."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

"I cannot comprehend the fact that I'm pregnant." Sakura said.

"Neither can I." They both sighed. "Naruto is going to be really, really jealous of you."

"Why?" Sakura asked. She stared at him as she took a sip of her drink. They were in the middle of lunch.

"Because Naruto gets a lot of detentions for eating in class, and you have an excuse to eat in class." Sasuke explained and Sakura broke out in laughter. People that were surrounding them were staring.

"True." Sakura laughed. "What sex do you want it to be?" Sakura asked. She stared at him curiously.

"Hmm, I would love if it were a boy or a girl. I prefer a boy, I guess." Sasuke answered. "Now what sex do you want it to be?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"The same as you. I would love if it were a boy or a girl. I get along better with boys than I do girls, so a boy." Sakura answered.

"So where do wish to live? House or apartment?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stared at him in confusion then realized what he asked.

"Where I want to live um this might sound corny but anywhere that you are. I don't care if it's an apartment or a house, as long as I'm with you." Sakura said sweetly. She looked down at her meal Sasuke stared at her.

"I didn't think that was corny. Not at all. It's you wish." Sasuke said happily, Sakura looked up at him. She smiled.

Sasuke blushed, "Thanks, well for not saying it wasn't corny." He sighed. "You know what I'm feeling right now?" He asked.

"I am not guessing what your feeling right now. So what are you feeling?" She said she began eating again.

"I'm feeling happy. And the luckiest person alive." He explained Sakura looked up at him, her fork in her mouth.

"Why?" She attempted to speak.

"Because I'm with you right now." He explained Sakura just stared at Sasuke. 

"Okay, I'm not that kind of girl." Sasuke looked disappointed and hurt. "I mean I'm not that kind of girl who gets a reaction from a guy who says that kind of stuff. I am the type of girl who gets a reaction from a guy who says I love you." Sakura explained. Sasuke stared at her, Sakura looked down at her food she had a light blush on her cheeks. 

"Okay, I love you." Sasuke said Sakura looked up at her. She had a big smile on her face.

"You are the second guy that ever told me that they loved me." Sakura explained. She got up and threw what she was eating away. 

Sasuke got up and followed Sakura; he also threw away his own plate. "The second? Who was the first guy?" Sasuke asked.

"A guy." Sakura answered, shortly.

"What was his name? What was he like?" Sasuke insisted. 

"My mother didn't like him at all. He was rude, self- absorbed, stupid when it came to being book smart, disrespectful, an alcoholic, and an abuser. He hit me a lot. Oh he nearly tried to rape several times. After every time I said no, he would say that he loved me, ." Sakura explained. "He is one of the reasons why my mother and myself move here after my parents divorce." She sighed. Sasuke stared at her, stunned. 

"Once again what is his name? What was the other reason?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stared at him. 

"Okay his name is Sai," Sakura hesitated a little bit. She was trying to remember what his last name was. "Oh, I can't remember what his name is. Sorry." 

"That's okay, it's not your fault. If ever comes within fifteen feet of you please tell me immediately. Or as soon as you possibly can." Sasuke said. 

"The other reason why we moved here was my father." Sakura answered. Sasuke wanted to ask more questions and yet he didn't want to. So he decided not to interview Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura began to walk off towards their residences. While they were walking the two teens stayed quiet. 

"Moving here was the best move my mom ever did." Sakura whispered.

"Why was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I got to be away from the bitch Sai and I got to meet you." Sakura answered. She smiled sweetly at him, Sasuke saw the smile, and he put his arm around her shoulders. After ten minutes of blissful silence Sakura said. "Baby books."

"What do you mean by baby books?" Sasuke asked. He stared at her, and Sakura just smiled at him sweetly again.

"Baby books please." Sakura said again and Sasuke finally got what she meant by 'baby books.' 

"To the book store." Sasuke happily spoke. They walked to the book store, in arm and arm. 

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

**Done with this chapter, please review. PLEASE! Okay I****'m going to start writing the 7****th chapter now. Bye bye. Sorry I just sounded like a little kid. **

**I'm 16 years old a freshman in high school. I'm going to take Chinese as a second language. It's the only Asian language my high school has. As soon as soon have Japanese as a second language then I'm going into that class. Before I graduate from High school that is, if they have it after I graduate then I'm going to be pissed. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

How far are you willing to go to protect someone or something that is special to you?

My answer is I'm willing to die to protect someone who is special to me.

I keep asking random people at my high school that question and every time a person answered it, it was always 'What do you mean by 'special.' Or 'I don't know.' It's driving me even more insane. Please give me your answer. 

For this story from here on out, I'm going to be doing a lot of time skips. Sorry. I will give you how much of a time skip will be.

This is my longest chapter so far and Karin is in this chapter do to a request.

REVIEW!

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ (two weeks later.)

The air around the two teens began to cool.

"Okay the one thing I hate about sunsets is that that there is not enough light." Sakura said, mumbling to herself. "Other than that, I have nothing to complain." Sasuke laughed. 

"Yeah, your right." Sasuke said. "Come on let's go home. It's getting cold." Sasuke said, as Sakura pouted but still got up. The weather was finally catching up with the season; fall. Sakura was shivering as they walked home. "Here," Sasuke said as he put on his jacket on Sakura. 

"Thanks." Sakura said. "It's near the end of November and it's just now getting cold." Sakura complained, kind of loudly.

"You do have a point there," Sasuke said. They walked past several bars, before turning onto a new street.

"I love you," Sakura said out of the blue.

"I love you to." Sasuke said happily. They reached the area of which they live in. 

"Sakura" Itachi yelled, from the front door of his house. "Sakura, guess whose here right now." Itachi said, in a happy pleasant voice.

"I don't want to," Sakura shouted back. "So YOU tell me."

"Your own beloved mother." A females voice from behind Itachi said. Sakura froze at the sound of her mother's harsh voice, Sasuke stayed by Sakura's side. Sasuke and Sakura were close enough to the house, so that they could hear it. Yet far away enough that they could have a head start on a get away. 

"I want to leave," Sakura whispered. Sakura, to Sasuke, sounded like she was about to cry. "But I can't." She was telling the truth, her legs felt like heavy jell- o.

"I'll be with you, no matter what." Sasuke reassured. As soon as Sasuke finished his sentence Sakura's mother got impatient and fast walked to Sakura. She grabbed Sakura's wrist, which caused her to drop the book, and dragged her over to her home. 

Sakura lipped 'stay away for now' to Sasuke, who understood the situation, for Sakura. 

Sakura's mother pushed Sakura down onto the couch. "Where the fuck were you? When I'm gone you turn into a whore. You take some random guy off the street and fuck them. This is why I was so strict with you, so that you wouldn't become that kind of girl. You fucking whore." 

"I was at a park. That is a walking distance away." Sakura shouted. " I'm no whore. I do not take random people off of the street to fuck them. I hate the fact that you are so fucking strict with me. An I am in love with one guy, that guy is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura shouted. She started going to her room. Half up way up the stairs Sakura turned to her mother. "Oh this is going to please you even more. I'm pregnant. I'm two months into the pregnancy, and you know what I'm going to keep this baby No matter what you say or do."

"You are a fucking whore." Her mother shouted. "You are so fucking grounded, and don't bother coming down."

Sakura ran up stairs, she grabbed a duffle bag and started packing her clothes, the clothes that she liked. She managed to pack all of her tops, bottoms, underwear, bras, and socks. She packed all of her school supplies in her backpack. 

Sakura could smell her mother cooking. 

'Thank god Sasuke and myself ate dinner before we went to the park.' Sakura thought.

She gabbed another backpack that she stopped using but kept anyway. Sakura snuck out of her bedroom and into her mother's room. Sakura knew exactly what she was looking for and where it was. Sakura stolen all of her mothers money that she kept for emergencies only. The money was in was a giant darkened container. The container had about 3000 dollars. Sakura took all of the money that was in there and put in her backpack. Sakura put the container away. She snuck back into her room. Sakura had about 1000 dollars already that she saved up. 

Sakura put the money that she saved up in her backpack that had the emergency money in. Sakura opened her window, and thanked the heavens that there was a fire escape leading down to ground. She put on a jacket that she didn't put in the duffle bags. She turned off the lights, and put pillows that she didn't use under her blankets, on the bed. So that is looked like she was sleeping. 

Sakura put on the backpacks, and carried the duffle bag. She was now out onto the fire escape. Sakura closed the window and then she began to climb quietly down to the ground. 

"Damn fucking bitch," Sakura mumbled to her self. Sakura crawled on all fours to get to the front yard. By now it was dark out. 

When she got to the front yard, she looked up to Sasuke's place. He was sitting on the porch reading something. Sakura got up on, and walked over to Sasuke. "Konichiwa," Sakura said happily. Sasuke looked up in happiness. She sat down next to him. 

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him, they were staring at each other in the eyes.

Sakura sighed in exhaustion. "She called me a whore. She thinks I pick up random guys off the street and gets them to bed." Sakura sighed. Sasuke looked at her, not sure what to say. 

There was a few minutes of silence between the two of them. The two teens were staring up at the starry sky. "Would you like to come inside? We're coming right back out though." Sasuke asked. Sakura turned to him, wide eyed. She smiled sweetly and after that she shook her head, giving Sasuke the message that she would wait. Sasuke got up and went inside. Sakura continued to stare up at the stars, a sight that she rarely gets to see.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Sasuke's Point Of View

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Sasuke left Sakura to stare at the stars. Sasuke got the message that she would wait for him. He walked upstairs, to his room. He grabbed his school backpack and a backpack that he used for traveling. He used that pacific backpack to travel because it was huge. 

He put everything that was school related in his school backpack. He grabbed every piece of clothing that he liked and needed. He went into the bathroom and took a spare toothbrush and his own toothbrush, toothpaste, and a brush. Sasuke walked back to his bedroom. 

He took a bag, a random bag in his closet. He took some sheets and some pillows and stuffed them in the random, navy blue, and black bag. He put on the two backpacks.

He was about to walk out of his bedroom; he remembered something. He took off the two backpacks. He walked over to his nightstand. He opened to the bottom drawer. He took out a vast, white bag.

'This is what I was thinking about?' Sasuke asked in his thoughts. He opened the bag and looked inside it. He was shocked what was in it; his 10,000 dollar savings, that he was going to put in the bank but I never got around in doing it. On top of his savings was something that made him smile.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Sakura's Point Of View

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Sakura took a deep breath in then out. She was now staring at her house, the place that she was never going back. Sakura saw her mother walk around the first floor, she never went up to the second floor. 

'I wonder what Sasuke is doing?' Sakura asked in her thoughts. Just on cue Sasuke came up from behind her. 

"I'm back. It took longer than I thought." Sasuke said happily from behind. Sakura didn't flinch or jump. She smiled happily and Sasuke felt the smiles presence. "When ever your ready." Sakura got he said, she didn't even turn around. She just got up and started walking, back towards the park. Sasuke followed what Sakura was doing. They walked in silence.

"Why?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence between them. 

"Why what? Please be pacific with the why questions." Sasuke asked back. 

Sakura sighed. "Okay then. Why are you coming with me?" Sakura asked. They stopped at a crossing. It was unsafe to cross.

"Because I want to be with you. I have about 10,000 dollars. I've been meaning to put in a bank but I was being lazy and never did." Sasuke explained and Sakura laughed at his laziness.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I have about 4,000 dollars. So that's a total of about 14,000 dollars." Sakura said. The light read flashed that the people could walk forward and the did.

Hey Sakura what do you think of a baby shower?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned to him, in surprise.

"I think that baby showers are cute, and full of happiness. I have never attended one. Even when I was the guest of honor. My mother said the reason that I couldn't attend because I might copy the idea and have a kid of my own. So she went fro me. Damn bitch." Sakura explained.

"Would you like one?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled widely and cheerfully.

"I wouldn't like it," Sasuke looked disappointed. "I didn't finish. I wouldn't like I would love it." Sakura answered happily and fully. 

They walked into the park; the park was only a few minutes away from their school. Sakura and Sasuke walked over to the bench to where they were sitting earlier. Sasuke made a bed out of it, which surprised Sakura, a lot. She didn't ask about why he even had a blanket and pillows. They laid down on the bench and they both quickly fell asleep.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ (A month and half later)

"Sakura you are finally showing a little bit." Sasuke said happily. The two parents in waiting just walked in an office. To be more accurate it was a real- estate office. 

"Why thank you. I'm happy to be able to bare you children." Sakura said happily. "It's not much but it does look like I'm gaining weight." Sasuke hugged her around the shoulders. 

"Are you two Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno?" A way older woman said roughly. 

"Yes we are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Sakura answered happily.

"Your pregnant." The sales person stated.

"Yes I am and proud of it." Sakura said even happier. Sasuke still hugging her around the shoulders.

"I HATE pregnant women. Especially teen girls." She said evilly. Both Sakura and Sasuke felt the presence of being unwelcome. 

"Sorry that we are wasting your time, we'll be going now." Sakura said, and with that the two of them left. Sakura could of sworn the scary, evil lady said 'Whore.'

(I was listening a an emo song when I was writing this part. She's never coming back into this ever again.)

When they were a safe distance away from the office they stopped to catch their breath. Even though Sakura and Sasuke walked, they walked without breathing regularly. 

"Okay that chick was scary." Sasuke said. 

"Yeah she was. That is the third time that we found a real- estate agent and lost him or her for some reason." Sakura sighed. "Okay, we have a dinner meeting with a male agent this time at Ling Ching Chow (1) at eight thirty. His treat he said." Sakura explained. "We still have an hour before school. Should we start heading to school?" Sakura explained and asked. 

"Sure why not? We've got nothing better to do. And on top of that it's freezing." Sasuke complained. Sakura laughed at how Sasuke reacts to the cold weather. They started walking to their high school. The high school was only two blocks away.

Sakura was wearing a black long sleeve shirt. Her pants were light blue jeans, with random things written all over the pants. She had on a dark purple winter coat, with black ear muffs and a dark purple hat. Sakura had on white boots.

Sasuke was wearing black baggy jeans with chains. He had on a short sleeve shirt with Evanescence The Open Door on the front. His winter coat was a dull blue with a hat attached to the coat. Sasuke had on blue and black tennis shoes on.

"Stop making fun of the fact that I hate cold weather." Sasuke said blushing. Sakura giggled.

"Okay I'll stop." Their high school was in sight. "You can run ahead if you want." Sakura suggested. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and continues to walk with Sakura. They walked in peace.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ (In first hour)

Nearly half the class, included Sasuke and Sakura, was nearly asleep when a girl with dark hair came in the classroom. 

She wore a black sleeveless shirt with the Jeff and his trap from Saw. Her pants where white with black threads and sliver chains. She wore leather black emo boots. She had on around her neck a choke necklace with a black cross dangling from the choker. The girl had on blood red wrist bands. Her hair was up in a puffy emo style ponytail. Her eyes were dark, her pale skin made look even more darker than necessary. 

"I want you to welcome back Karin ..." Hatake hesitated for saying her last name. Nearly every student in the classroom had a bolt of shock or horror. Sakura, in view of the fact that Sakura was kind of new, was just barely stunned. Sakura was stunned because of what Karin was wearing. " There are no assigned seats so you can sit anywhere you would like. I have to go get some thing form the copy room. Behave, all of you." He said and left in a hurry.

"He doesn't like her." Sasuke whispered. "No teacher does. She was suspended for five months because she broke every rule that the school has." Sasuke explained. Karin walked over to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Are you talking about me, Sasuke- chan?" She said sweetly. Sasuke was speechless, and the entire class was watching.

"He was just telling about you. So yeah he was talking about you." Sakura said getting to a point of being totally pissed off. For Sasuke he was feeling grateful for Sakura answering for him.

"Was I asking you?" Karin asked; Sakura remained silent. "No, I thought so. You stupid little fan girl. You have no right to be with Sasuke- sama." 

Sakura swiftly got up. "I AM NO FAN GIRL." Sakura yelled pissed. The class held their breath for what was going to happen next. 

"Really prove it." Karin said evilly. 

"I'll do that happily. Sakura grabbed her backpack and took out a pair of black gloves. She put them on. 

Sasuke just as quickly got up and forced Sakura to sit down. Sakura did sit down, but reluctantly. "Karin do you remember the necklace?" Sasuke asked. 

"The necklace?" She asked back.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he took out a black jewelry box. He opened it and took out a golden heart necklace. "This necklace. The necklace that you have been waiting your entire life to get."

Karin gasped in excitement. "Yes I remember that necklace perfectly. Are you finally giving it to me, the only woman who will satisfy you?" 

"I don't even want to know what that 's suppose to mean. And no, you are not getting this necklace." Sasuke said as he unhooked the chain. He put in around Sakura's neck and hooked it back up. "Sakura is getting the necklace." The class gasped at what Sasuke just did. 

Sakura pulled up her hair so that the necklace chain was under her hair instead the chain being over her hair. Sakura lifted up the heart and noticed it was a locket. Sakura saw that the front of the locket had the Uchiha symbol engraved. She also noticed that there was writing on the back so she read it. It read; To The Most Important Person In My Life. Every word had its first letter capitalized.

"What?" Sakura mumbled; only Sasuke and Karin heard her. 

"You must be a transfer from a different school in this school district or you're a new student from a completely different school district if you don't know what that is. S-"

"I'm a new student from a completely different school district." Sakura said angrily. Karin giggled, Sakura looked up at her. "What is so funny?" Sakura asked.

"How do you know Sasuke- sama?" She asked.

"When I got here, I didn't know where my first hour class. He was one of the few people in the hallway. I went up to him and asked him for directions. He took my schedule and Sasuke looked over it. He said that we had the exact same schedule. Sasuke that I could follow him for the rest of the day and I did. Oh yeah, in the same day we became instant friends." Sakura explained. 

Karin grew more and more angry at Sakura's explanation. Out of now where Karin slapped Sakura. "Does he know that you're pregnant?" Sasuke grabbed her wrist; he was looked at Karin in a threatening way.

"Yes I do know, so do my friends," Sasuke said in a dark tone of voice. "Now this class, which I'm going to guess, that they are gong to tell their friends about this lovely news."

"Hmmp, I'll wait for you forever." She said angrily, she pulled away her arm ruthlessly. She left the class room; slamming the door behind her.

"Wow I'm making a lot people love for just being myself." Sakura said sarcastically. "So what's up this necklace?' Sakura asked. 

"Can you wait till lunch, Neji, Gaara, Naruto and Haku will explain what it is in," Sasuke said. "Very loudly."

"Okay I'll wait till then." 

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ 

Sakura and Sasuke walked up to the roof. Sasuke's friends attention were all turned to the construction site on the other side of the street. They walked over to where they were sitting/standing. "Hello," Sasuke said.

"Hi," Sakura said cutely. 

"Hi," Haku said, as he turned to Sakura. As soon as he laid eyes on Sakura the any color that he had in his skin drained out.

"What the heck are they building over there?" Gaara asked looking over to Haku, who was staring at Sakura. Sakura was getting annoyed. He also noticed the necklace. "Whoa!"

"What?" Neji and Naruto shouted both of the boy teens turning towards Gaara.

"Why is he like that?" Naruto asked, looking over at Haku. "Okay why they both acting like that?" Naruto asked in a reedited version of the question. Neji as well caught sight of the necklace, and he went pale plus he was in shock.

"You too Neji, what's going on?" Naruto asked panicking. After the little panic attack, he looked over at Sakura and saw the necklace. The necklace that caused every person to go in shock. "Whoa! Sasuke you finally made it official. Congratulations Sakura!" Naruto yelled happily. 

"You are now the first girlfriend that Sasuke ever had." Neji said.

"He usually just dates girls for a few couple of weeks. Most girls think that it's a relationship after the first week. As soon as the girl that he is dating is a relationship he stops dating the girl completely." Haku explains. Sakura looked down at the ground, her hair was covering her reddened face.

"Congratulations, you are the first and only girl he well ever have a relationship with." Gaara laughed. 

"You better take that back." Sasuke said threateningly. Then her remembered Karin. "Oh yeah guess who we saw today, well the person is in our first hour?"

"I'm not guessing." Gaara said. They somehow got in a circle and were sitting in that circle.

"Ino Yamanaka." Naruto guessed.

"Deidara." Haku guessed.

"I'm also not guessing." Neji said bluntly.

"Is that girl that was making the scene with me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes unfortunately. We have Karin Ichigotenshi." Sasuke said sounding depressed.

"Gah, I hate that bitch." Gaara mumbled.

"Hey Sakura why is your cheek swollen?" Haku asked.

"Karin, is that her name?" Sakura asked and the four other teen boys nodded. "She kind of slapped me."

"What happened?" Neji asked concerned. 

"I'm going to give you very vague details. Well I was whispering Sakura what happened to Karin and why she wasn't here before. She heard and walked over. Karin thought that Sakura was a fan girl. I pulled out the necklace. Karin went into a fan girl frenzy, and I put the necklace around Sakura. Then Karin started to complain that Sakura wasn't good enough. Karin then asked how we meet."

"I answered the question. Then she got pissed. The shouted that 'Does he know that your pregnant?' Sasuke answered and yes and he said that you three also knew. Then she said that she'll wait for Sasuke. After that she left the classroom." Sakura finished the rest for Sasuke. 

"Thank you Sakura," Sasuke thanked happily. 

"Your welcome." Sakura smiled harmoniously.

"Wow Karin is back, welcome to hell. You know one of the rules of the harassing is?" Neji asked.

"Yeah why?" Sakura frowned.

"Karin broke every single rule. She raped a kid that was in this school. Now she is in some mental hospital. I do mean she." Neji said. 

"Oh yeah student teacher relationships is against the rules. She also had a relationship with some teacher. I can't seem to remember what his name is but now he's fired." Gaara said.

"Okay I get it avoid Karin as much as possible." Sakura said nervously. 

"As long as you're wearing that necklace she will go after you and try to harm." Gaara warned. "Thank the vice principle that Sasuke is in all of your classes. She won't try to harm you if Sasuke is anywhere near you." Gaara warned. 

"You better stay with Sakura- chan until Karin is gone or until Sakura drops out or graduates early." Naruto warned Sasuke.

"Don't worry I will. You didn't even have to warn me about it." Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"What do you mean by 'Drop Out?'" Sakura yelled.

"I-I mean I-is t-that you drop out w-willingly." Naruto stuttered.

"Okay," Sakura said kindly. 

The warning bell went off, and with that they went there separate ways for class.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

**(1) Ling Ching Chow is just made up. If it does exist then I'm really stupid and have a lack of pop culture in my brain.**

**I am finally done with this chapter. 11 pages Verdana, 10.5 font, Body Text. It's 14 pages if it's 13 font which is what uses, Verdana, 13 font Body Text. **

**Well not exactly how I wanted the chapter to turn out but it kind of fits. Kind of. **

**I think oneself is the hardest critic of them all. Like how I am with my drawings and my stories.**

**Okay I'm really stuck. I am so stuck on writing the eighth chapter of this story. If you have an idea, any idea, please tell me.**

**Please answer my question from above and tell me. If you don't want any one to know about your answer then P.M (private message) me. So that you don't have to scroll back up to reread the answer here's the question. How far are you willing to go to protect someone or something that is special to you? My answer to my own question is that I'm willing to die to protect someone who is special to me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction, not even the plot, I think. Enjoy the fanfiction, review, because this is the longest and the last chapter of this fanfiction. There is also a twist at the end of the fanfiction, so read and find out what that twist is. **

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, Neji, and Gaara were all sitting around on a somewhat large table on the deck of Naruto's house. They were all studying for their finals of their junior year of high school. In the distance they all could hear music being played, which relaxed them somewhat. Sakura was now a little bit over eight months pregnant. There was silence among the group of friends, except the turning of pages, the writing of the pens and pencils, and the occasional crunch of a chopped off apple. Naruto's mother was nice enough to given all of them a healthy snack. Naruto's mother was always nice, but today she was busy and slightly cranky from being busy.

**(Skip this paragraph please)** Their finals are in two days, it was Saturday, and Monday was their first day of finals for their first and sixth periods. Tuesday was for second and fifth periods, Wednesday was for third and fourth periods. Thursday was the first day of summer vacation for the next two months. Everybody could not wait for summer vacation to come, and not have to get up for school for two months. So yes, every single student was very excided. Every single student was not looking forward to having to take their finals, and for others their college credit tests. Seniors have already graduated from school, and every agreed that the school felt lonely without the stupid seniors and their stupid pranks.

The sun was setting sooner than they excepted because they lost track of time even after thirteen hours of studying. It was ten thirty p.m. Neji got up and sighed. "Well, I'm otta here. See you all tomorrow." Neji waved good bye and left without another word. Gaara and Haku both got up at the same time causing Naruto to crack up laughing. They also waved good bye and left without a word. Sasuke and Sakura began putting up their school supplies. They waved goodbye and left without a word, maybe it was because they felt so exhausted.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Sakura and Sasuke got up a little bit earlier than what they usually do. Sakura started getting ready for school as Sasuke began making a fairly big and to some extent healthy breakfast. Sakura walked down stairs her hair wet, from taking shower. She walked down stairs with a happy smile; she walked into the kitchen and kiss Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke blushed slightly as she turned her back on him and began reading her history book. "Breakfast is now ready." Sasuke said as he began setting the table. "Shouldn't you be practicing your calculus problems?" Sasuke said. The table was completely set, complete with every thing.

"Yeah, I should but History is my worst subject." Sakura said she put the history book down. They began eating. Once Sasuke was done he went upstairs to get ready for breakfast. Sakura slowly finished her breakfast. She got up and started clearing the table. She rinsed off every plate, and put any good tasting leftovers away. Sasuke came down from upstairs, his hair wet from taking a shower. Sakura was putting on a pair of black nurse styled shoes.

"Sakura, are you ready for school?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura nodded. Sasuke opened the door for Sakura, and Sakura waited for Sasuke on the side walk at the same time as Sasuke was locking the door. Sakura took out her history book and began reading the pages that she marked that were going to be on the final. "I'm not even going to ask." Sasuke said seeing that Sakura was studying for a different final than the ones Sakura was going to take today. Sakura did not hear Sasuke; she was so deep in studying. Sakura was mumbling historical things as they were walking to school. Sasuke took out his Calculus notes, he was reviewing them, and then he began mumbling random math things.

"MISS STOP." An older woman scream, grabbing Sakura's arm that was not holding the history text book. A car came speeding by. "Are you and your baby okay?" The older lady asked sounding a freaked out.

"Yes, I think. I guess we were so deep into studying that we didn't pay any attention." Sakura said also sounding a little freaked. Sakura looked up at the older woman, it was her mother. Sakura's eyes widen in complete surprise. "Thanks, mom." Sakura said seeing that the light turned white. Sakura and Sasuke both quickly crossed the street.

Sakura's mother had the expression of sadness as she watched her daughter go off to school. She then started walking in the opposite direction of wear her only child was heading. "I was too hard on you Sakura-chan. I realized that after it was too late." She mumbled to herself, with a tear rolling down her cheek. "You're following the path that you want to, the right path for you."

A small tear traveled down Sakura's cheek. Sakura quickly wiped the tear away before Sasuke noticed. They reached the school, and they quickly walked up the stairs to the roof. "Sakura-chan do you know how to do problem number twelve?" Naruto yelled in a panic stricken tone of voice. Sakura grabbed the paper, and looked over it. It was Algebra 2 math; Sakura took out a piece of paper and started to do the problem.

"Okay I'm done, and that was very easy." Sakura said handing Naruto the piece of paper with the correct answer on it. Naruto nodded in happiness and understanding. Sakura and Sasuke walked closer into the group, and then sitting down. They began studying again, this time Sakura started solving random problems from her calculus text book.

Within a half an hour the warning bell rang throughout the school. The silent group of friends put all of their stuff school stuff away and they said their good byes. They started heading towards their fist hours, for their first final exam. Sakura and Sasuke entered the dead silent classroom. They took their seats in the back of the class. A lot of the students that were already there were staring at Sakura's huge stomach and Sakura had a strong erg to smack the shit out of someone, preferably someone that was staring at her.

Hatake Kakashi walked into the class right when the final bell rung. "Okay class, I know that I gave you absolutely no seating chart. Now I do have one, just for this final. It's on alphabet order. So stand up and move to the outside of the desks." All the students groaned as they got up and moved next to the walls. Once all of the students where settled down. Kakashi started naming off the students. One by one the students began to sit down. Sakura was right dap in the middle. Sasuke was in the far left corner of the room. "You may begin once you get the final. Once you finish you may study for other classes. No talking until the last student finishes." He said as he began passing out all of the finals to all of the students. Sakura began her final just as Sasuke began his; this move was completely by accident. The room was once again dead silent except for the turning of pages and the scratching of pencils. The answers came so naturally to Sakura and Sasuke, because they have been studying so much, that they flew by most of the test. Sasuke had some difficulty in a small section. Sakura was completely clueless about a part of the test that she just guessed through most of that part. That didn't shake their confidence for the rest of the test. Sasuke was the first to finish the final; he got up and handed everything to Kakashi and sat back at his temporary assigned seat. Sakura was slower than Sasuke; Sakura was about halfway through the final. Sakura suddenly felt wet so she stopped halfway through problem and stood up, holding her baby that was inside of her. All of the students looked at her, thinking that she was finished. Within the minute of Sakura standing up, Kakashi finally noticed her standing. "Are you done, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, Sakura immediately shock her head. "Then back to your final." He barked. Sakura began to grow pissed but controlled her anger.

"I can't." Sakura said kind of loudly.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Because my water just broke." Sakura said with an innocent look in her face. Every dropped their pencils and stared at her. Kakashi called the someone. Sasuke immediately got up and took her hand to the front of the class to Kakashi. He said a few a words to Sakura and Sasuke. They nearly ran out of the classroom.

"Hatake-sensei," One of the random students said. "What just happened" The student asked.

"Get back to your tests or you all flunk the class." And with that every single student went back to taking their finals. Most of them were more interested in Sakura than their tests.

Sakura was laying down on a hospital bed in a private room. She felt like she was going to rip someone's head off from all the pain that she was in. Sasuke had helped her remove for summer dress and put on the white hospital gown. Sasuke was sitting in a chair that was next to Sakura. He wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. "Sakura, may I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go ahead." Sakura said as calm as she could muster.

"I know I should have asked you this a long time ago but anyway." Sasuke took out a small black box. "Will you marry me?" He asked, tears of happiness began to form in her eyes. Sasuke opened the little black box to show a gold ring with a smallish sized diamond and two even smaller rubies on each side of the diamonds.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!! YES!!" Sakura yelled in happiness. Sasuke put the ring on Sakura's ring finger. "I don't care if you asked me fifty years ago or on the day we met." Sakura said happily. Sasuke smiled with the widest smile Sakura has ever seen on his face. Suddenly felt a huge burst of pain and screamed as loudly from the pain. A doctor and some nurses came running in and did a check up on her. Sakura screamed again in pain this time louder and longer.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

Sakura woke up from the hospital bed screaming. Several people came rushing into the room. "Sakura-chan your out of coma." Ino said happily. Sakura looked at her in confusion. Suddenly all of her memories came flooding into her. The whole high school thing, getting pregnant, finals, and the proposal of Sasuke was all just a dream.

"…This ...can't ...be ...real ..." Sakura said as she began crying. "This can't be real." Sakura said as she folded her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees. She lowered her head, so that it was out of view. She was crying harder than ever.

"S-Sakura-chan, this is reality." Hinata said as a thunder boomed and lighting flashed. Rain began to come down, hard. Sakura was crying harder, if that was possible. Hinata and Ino put an arm around Sakura, trying to comfort her.

"Haruno Sakura, you have been in a coma for the last nine months." Tsunade said reading off a chart. "Your left leg was broken, both your arms were broken. Your left shoulder blade was broken. You had a severe concussion. Even after all of your injuries were healed you remained in a coma, which is very odd." Tsunade said looking at Sakura. Sakura ignored her. The rain was still coming down hard.

"Please leave me alone," Sakura whispered harshly, they left Sakura alone. Sakura sat there, thinking about her almost too-real of a dream. More tears came rolling down her cheeks.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

Sasuke woke up with a gasp. He sat up in the king sized bed. He looked around the pure black room, he saw Karin sleeping in a chair next to him. He was bewildered before all of his memories came flooding into him. He gasped again, which awoke Karin. "Sasuke-kun, your finally up. You been knocked out for the past nine months. One day you just passed out and wouldn't wake up. Kabuto-san said that you were in a coma-like state." Karin explained, as she began to climb into the bed. She was now crawling on him, their faces less than six inches away. "To answer your question, yes. Yes, I would love to marry you. I have had this ring that you gave me on all the time. I never took it off and I never seen anything so beautiful." Karin answered the question that Sasuke had asked her so many months ago. Sasuke put his hand on Karin's hand pulling her into a deep kiss. It felt weird for him. It felt like somebody kissing someone that they hated. There was absolutely no spark. Sasuke quickly pulled back, Karin looked like she wanted to be laid. "I'll go tell Orochimaru-sama that you're finally awake." Karin said, getting off the bed. Sasuke also got off the bed.

"I'll come with you." Sasuke said. Karin smiled happily. "Once I out on a different outfit." Sasuke said as Karin walked out side. Sasuke took off whatever he was wearing. He grabbed a pair of chained pants with red threads, and a black short sleeve shirt. Sasuke walked out of the room and then followed Karin to wherever Orochimaru was. They saw several people that bowed at the sight of Sasuke. Some of them even congratulated him on being engaged to Karin. Sasuke was slightly heartbroken, he kept on thinking about the too-real of a dream. He really wanted to be engaged to Sakura, he was for only a few minutes, and was in the too-real of a dream. Sasuke looked down at Karin's ring finger to see the ring that he had given Sakura in the dream, is now on Karin's hand.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun? You seem a little disappointed." Karin asked, she put her left hand on Sasuke's face. Sasuke shook his head. Just as Orochimaru and Kabuto walked down the same hallway, but in the opposite direction.

Sasuke took Karin's and then took off the ring. "We're through." Sasuke said calmly. He held the ring tightly in his hand and ran in the opposite direction from where Karin and himself were heading. Sasuke 'poofed' out of the place that he was in (I don't feel like looking up exactly where Sasuke is.). He landed on a tree branch that was on the balcony layer among the trees. He took off towards Konoha.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ **

"Sakura," A male's voice yelled. She depressingly looked over at where the voice was coming from. It was Sai. "Sakura are you okay? You look like hell."

"No, I'm not okay. I'm not going to be okay for a very long time. I feel worse than how I look." Sakura said. Sai walked over to Sakura, he hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Sakura tensed at the touch of Sai. Sai quickly let go of her. "I'm so sorry Sai. I don't want to keep going out with you. It no longer feels right." Sakura said. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"If that's what you want, we can stop seeing each other." Sai said with a heartbroken expression. Sakura nodded, she noticed his expression.

"Ino likes you. How about going out with her?" Sakura said, thinking that they might make a really cute couple. Sai looked at her in a strange way, then nodded. Sai waved goodbye, then he walked out. As soon as he walked Sakura could hear Ino's fan girl scream. After that she came running in.

"Do you break up with Sai-kun?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I kind of told him to go out with you instead of me." Sakura said. Ino began to jump up and down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Ino said, and then she quickly ran out.

Sakura felt a huge burst of chakra coming towards Konoha; she recognized the chakra. Sakura got out of the hospital bed and walked towards the window. She opened it, and felt a cool but humid breeze come across her skin. She shivered slightly. Sakura jumped onto the window sill and jumped down onto the ground. She was in a third floor room. Sakura ran as fast she possibly gather together to the edge of Konoha. The rain was still pouring down, some of the roof tops where slippery for Sakura to run. Yet, she still ran on the rooftops. As soon as the houses ended she jumped off and landed on her feet in the street. With out any warning Sakura coughed so hard that she coughed up blood. She ignored it and shook the blood off her hand. Sakura ran to the edge of Konoha, he left hand on the wall's edge. Sasuke stood on the other side of the clearing, breathing hard.

With a burst of excitement both Sakura and Sasuke ran towards and hugged each other. Sasuke picked up Sakura in that hug, lifting Sakura a couple of feet in the air. "Sakura, I love you." Sasuke said as he let Sakura down to the ground.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I've always loved you. I still do." Sakura said with pure kind eyes and a soft smile. Sasuke blushed hard at Sakura's smile. He could have sworn that there were sparkles surrounding Sakura's head.

Sasuke got down on one leg. "Sakura will you marry me?" Sasuke asked holding out the ring from their too-real of a dream. "I love way too much to much not to marry a girl like. The only girl for me, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said putting the ring on Sakura's ring finger.

Sakura began to cry in happiness and joy. "Yes, S-Sasuke-kun, I will love to marry you." Sakura said crying so hard from pure joy.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

OMG!! I-it's over, it's actually over. I actually finished a fanfiction the first time since I got this account. I had about as long as I've known Happy Hyper Emo. I'm kind of sad that it's over and kind of happy that it's over. I take request , any kind of request.

Oh yeah review please. Look out for a fanfiction that's in the working progress of typing up. It's either called Black Rose or Black Roses and the Broken Angel. I think I'm not sure which one I'm going to name so give me your thought on the title.

Love you all, to all the people who actually took the time to read Happy Hyper Emo and I love all the people who took the time to actually review. When I read each review, even if it was a flame, I jumped out of my seat in pure happiness. I was so happy I wanted to cry. I couldn't because I was reading the reviews at school.

Please, please review with sugar and a cherry on top.


	9. MUST READ

To answer all of your questions for Happy Hyper Emo, which was only like two people I think

To answer all of your questions for Happy Hyper Emo, which was only like two people I think. First off I would like to thank every one who reviewed and all of the other lovely stuff like author alerts, favorite author, ect. Thank you all.

Okay at the end of chapter 8, I made it so that both Sasuke and Sakura were in a coma like state. When they woke up the other chapters where just a dream they both shared. Their feelings for each other never went away from each other, but they thought that the other person did not share that feeling with each other. Sakura was pregnant in her dream but not in real life.

Of anyone's wondering, I might write a sequel if I get enough requests. Once again I MIGHT write a sequel.


	10. READ AND SPEAK

My loveable random fans, would it be alright if I remade happy Hyper Emo and Broken? I'll keep the stories up. Both will have more detail, some things added something's taken away, for both.

Would that be alright?


End file.
